


What happened at Dicky TWISTER that night？

by BlueIvory



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 至于那晚在大鸟转转转发生了什么，我想V是永远不会告诉任何人的。
Relationships: Male V/River Ward
Kudos: 15





	What happened at Dicky TWISTER that night？

雇佣兵的圈子常说，干活的时候最忌讳碰到朋友，其次就是同行。V其实常对这些毫无根据的话嗤之以鼻，就他跟杰克做过的大大小小的买卖来说，有个同行加朋友，干活往往能起到一加一等于五的效果。  
  
直到那天他在大鸟转转转碰见了瑞弗·沃德。  
  
本来就不是什么特别困难的活，按神父的意思，他只需要过去偷偷摆弄摆弄那老皮条客的电脑，导出一些VIP房监控拍下来的录像而已。V早就提前踩过了点，甚至偷偷给看门的家伙塞了点钱，让他们以为自己是那种专门接待特殊工作的外围，想来大鸟转转转钓个新的金主，而自己也能名正言顺的出入后台的休息间——这一切简直完美无缺。  
  
可瑞弗·沃德的出现简直能让人直接停博。前NCPD的条子改不了他那副伟岸正气的样子，戳在人群中简直比那些乱窜的镭射灯还要耀眼。V几乎扫描了他三四遍来确认这个人是不是他熟悉的那个家伙——得，瓦伦蒂诺帮的人也开始朝瑞弗那边看了。  
  
他只能挤过醉醺醺的人群，被不知道从哪里伸出来的手摸屁股的时候也不能发作，刚换上的、脱衣舞俱乐部标配的丁字裤摩擦股间的感触也太过真实，此时的V才真切的想起那句行话——碰到朋友何止是忌讳，简直是倒了大霉，还得帮人家擦屁股。

  


瑞弗·沃德其实很少来这种乱糟糟的俱乐部，要不是为了手上这个私人的婚外情委托，他永远也不会来这种乱搞关系的地方。这里除了口感糟糕的酒水，更多的还是眼光糟糕的客人与应召人员——例如身边正有个努力攀上他手臂的奇怪男人。  
  
他记不起男人是何时来到自己身边的。也许是个急于招揽客人的性偶，男人穿着街头常见的亮色背心与透视短裤，正随着音乐的起伏装作不经意般往自己身上倒来。借着俱乐部里黄绿相间的灯光，瑞弗只觉得这个男人的轮廓看上去有些许眼熟，可是，该死的，难道V平时还会在这种地方搞副业吗？  
  
一瞬间一些不好的想法略过瑞弗的网络神经，他只得装作不为所动的样子，继续打量着远处缩在卡座中的客人，来搜寻这次委托所需要的信息。  
  
“嗨，甜心，第一次来吗？”  
  
见前警探一副不为所动的样子，V心中暗骂该死的条子简直是个木头人。他只好掐着嗓子，学着扭扭街街头性偶的样子，不知廉耻地扭着腰向瑞弗身前凑去，好让他看清自己的脸，“需要找个人过夜吗？”  
  
直到这时瑞弗·沃德才敢相信自己的眼睛。眼前这个穿着暴露、举止风骚的男人竟然真的是曾帮了他大忙的那个雇佣兵。  
“什么……V？你在这做什么？”  
  
V在心里叹了口气，不知是欣慰还是解脱。他继续扭着腰，跳艳舞一般拉近了自己与瑞弗的距离。然后侧着头，像是渴水的人一般舔舐着男人泛着银光的耳饰，瞬间就察觉到了身下人绷紧的肌肉：“小心点，瓦伦蒂诺的人在观察你。”  
  
瑞弗因警戒而绷紧的肌肉又稍微放松下来，V在耳边若有若无的气声让自己定了心。第一，这的确是V，拥有后援的感觉让人轻松不少。第二，V肯定也是有任务在身，即便这样还能过来提个醒，那同样自己肯定也不能坏了别人的好事。他再次扫了眼舞池，V说的不错，守门的那几个瓦伦蒂诺大个子的目光一直停留在自己这里。他只得抬起手臂，搂住了在自己身上上下其手的V。既然要演戏，那必须两个人同台竞技。  
  
V似乎很满意瑞弗的反应，他贴的更近了，如同一条发情的水蛇，用自己的胸口蹭着前警探那条冰冷的项链，来寻求一丝凉意。  
  
“别这么僵硬”，V小声说道，“去右边的卡座，那里视野最好。”  
  
然后他们就像那些小巷里常见的嫖客与性偶一般，胡乱地在彼此身上摸索，跌跌撞撞地从磕嗨了的人群中穿行，最后相拥着倒在吧台后面的卡座上。V忙手忙脚地跨坐在前警探结实的大腿上，然后将头埋在他的颈侧，那里似乎还能嗅到俱乐部外清新的空气，混合了点快消散的须后水与皮革的辛辣味。雇佣兵一边假意亲吻着，一边使用义眼观察着四周的情况——似乎他们没有那么显眼了。  
  
而瑞弗此时还在卖力的吻咬着雇佣兵的胸口。他专注地从V脆弱的喉结一路吻到被棉质背心包裹着的乳尖，刚剃过的坚硬胡茬摩擦着那极少被人触碰的皮肤，这似乎产生了一道低弱的电流，一路从皮下护甲蔓延到下丘脑。V低低地呻吟了一声，感觉到自己下身也有点抬起了头。他不自然的扭了扭臀部，妄图调整那位置不当的丁字裤，却仍做了无用功。 **不是吧，假戏真做？** 雇佣兵这样想着， **还是他有更好的计划** ？  
  
“瑞弗？”  
  
该死，俱乐部的音乐未免太过嘈杂，V几乎都无法确定正在他身上忙活的人是否听见了他这声呼唤。不过这地方真的是个绝佳的位置，朝上望去，拉德里罗的电脑近在咫尺。只要他能引开看守通往后面控制室的那个帮派分子，这单就很很快的结束。即使对彼此的行事风格熟稔于心，前警探对自己不紧不慢地爱抚也让V的身心像第一次合作那样焦虑了起来。 **这家伙究竟想干什么** ？  
  
如同感受到了V的疑问一样，瑞弗·沃德此时却开始掌控大局。他一边伸出手臂牢牢搂住雇佣兵紧实的腰肢，一边扯掉了自己的大衣：“记好了，叫大声点。”

  


V不清楚自己究竟在哪一步没跟上，不过他大概明白了瑞弗的意图。比他更为高大的男人初始还礼貌性地与自己双唇温柔相接，而后就不耐烦般撬开嘴唇妄图探求一切，更是不合时宜地轻咬一下呆滞的舌尖，提醒他专心一点，而这在外人看来简直辣到冒烟。V虽然不算是雏，可这个吻充斥了过量的热情，差点让自己昏了头，也让他间接忽视了这位前NCPD警探的小动作。一吻结束后V才发觉自己的背心已经被褪到了胸口，而瑞弗正埋着头地吮吸着自己的左边乳首。他想伸手将其推开——毕竟这个姿态太过微妙，他可不是什么哺乳的母亲——但是瑞弗早就在这假戏真做的时刻用他那冰冷的金属义肢将自己的手牢牢攥紧在了身后。而他们的体位也有够操蛋，跨坐着受力点极少，双手也被桎梏着，这让V有一种自己被逮捕了的错觉。  
  
“叫出来啊V，制造点混乱。”瑞弗的声音虽然闷在皮肤之下传来，但仍能听出一丝爬满的情欲的暗哑。  
  
就这？这点前戏就想让大名鼎鼎的V叫出声？这单子要是以后传出去，人人都知道V在大鸟转转转前戏还没做完就被条子给搞射了，他这脸还往哪搁。  
  
“你这是没吃饭吗，沃德警探？”V压低了声音，低声调笑起来。  
  
瑞弗的动作滞了一下。这似乎是一条宇宙真理：即使在2077年，对任何一位男性的性能力进行嘲讽似乎都能起到效果极好的激怒作用。  
  
好极了。还没等V听到瑞弗的回答，身体力行的前警探已经借力起身，顺势将雇佣兵拎起来，压到了卡座的座位上。他还是没松开他那该死的机械手，V现在的姿势简直跟被其他NCPD的条子抓到时一模一样——只不过他被抓时可没穿着扭扭街批发来的性偶服装，而条子也不会盯着自己的屁股看。  
  
猛然变换姿势对V来说感觉异常糟糕。他现在只能半边脸贴在卡座的坐垫上，V甚至能从这不算干净的沙发皮垫上嗅到过期的的酒水味与混杂的人类体液味。瑞弗的吻同暴雨一般从V半裸的后背一路往下，另一只手也绕过了那毫无作用的透明短裤，轻车熟路地隔着那条丁字裤不太温柔地揉捏着佣兵微微抬头的分身。  
  
V现在只能塌下腰，举高臀部，让前警探一路攻城掠池。他尽力不去注意身后那些摇晃的人群是否会注意到自己摆出了如此雌伏的姿势，但是这种在公共场合暴露出自己最私密的部分还是让他感觉到了些许羞耻。雇佣兵开始无意识地收缩自己的后穴，尽力不要流出那些亮晶晶的肠液。瑞弗的动作加快了，他温暖的手指有意摩擦着V脆弱的顶端，然后又重重掐紧。快感如同被点燃的酒精，瞬间就能燃起跳跃的火苗。V呜咽了一声，开始不自觉地配合他的频率上下摇摆着自己的身体。刚刚被前警探好好照顾的左侧乳首也随着这频率在不那么光滑的皮垫上摩擦着，薄汗使皮革与肌肤吸附得更紧，如同被一张毫无温度的嘴巴亲吻。纵使音乐声此时震耳欲聋，他仍能听见自己小声且急促的喘息，还好光线暗淡，没人能发现自己红了脸。  
  
“湿了？”V能从瑞弗低沉的声音中听到他的深不见底的愉悦，“那我要开始了。”

  


如果瑞弗·沃德摆出一副扑克脸，常常会被认为不是什么好惹的家伙，就同现在一样。他面无表情、公事公办一般扯下来了V的短裤，用雇佣兵滴滴答答流出来的前液做了个草草的润滑，然后毫不留情的开始扩张。前警探拥有一双有力的双手，它们能保证瑞弗拿得住枪、控制得住犯人，必要时也能确保洒落在汤羹中的调味品分量正正好好。而现在，它们则帮助他在身下人滚烫的肠道中如游骑兵一般逡巡，不断寻找那个能引爆一切的点。V不情不愿地挣扎了几下，穴口却老实地大口吞吐着骨节粗大的的入侵者。  
  
触碰到敏感点后V还是控制不住地叫出声来，声音不大，很快就溶解在沸腾的俱乐部中。意识到自己的失态，佣兵忙不慌地想扭过头去，却被前警探强硬的按住了后颈。他欺身而上，将V的腰身卡死在自己常年因锻炼而健美的双腿之间。掐住自己脖颈的那只手太过用力，V感觉自己已经快要窒息，以至于瑞弗操进来的时候佣兵甚至没感觉到太大的痛楚。如同一场从体内席卷而至的风暴，浪潮拍打在脸上几乎令人难以呼吸。而V此时就是一条在风暴中求生的鱼，他难以自控地呻吟起来，视野也因为缺氧而逐渐发黑。生理性眼泪聚满了眼眶，模糊中他只能看见伏在自己身上的瑞弗·沃德。背着光，俱乐部乱七八糟的光斑铺满了他的后背，而那些隆起的肌肉线条则像蓄势待发的黑豹，也更像是要向他压倒的山脉。他那支闪烁着漂亮光泽的银耳饰像催眠道具一样有规律地来回摆动， **屈服吧，把自己交给他** ，朦胧中V仿佛听到它这样诉说着。这一切太像一场梦了，毕竟哪个雇佣兵会被条子按在同性恋俱乐部的大厅被当众被操呢。然后瞬间意识又回到了脑海中，现在他被瑞弗压在身后的双手几乎失去了触觉，舌头也同那些分泌出的口水顺着张开的双唇一同滑了出来。  
  
V差点就背过气去，他眼前只剩一片黑暗，而瑞弗背上那些跃动的绿色光斑却仍残留在自己的视觉神经上。躁动的音乐好像也停下了，除了自己脱口而出的呻吟声与肉体撞击的水声，他再也听不到任何声音。这时体内抽插的频率猛得加快了，V想要大骂出声，而这时被丁字裤勒住的阴茎所无法发泄的酸痒只得让佣兵难耐地闭上嘴巴，忍不住想要弓起身子。可这样的话，之前因不断摩擦而肿起的乳头却又暴露在流动的空气中。意识就这样在清醒与混沌中旋转，所有的快感似乎都积聚到了身后的那一点。瑞弗·沃德似乎永远不会停止的顶撞以及窒息的所带来的被放大无数倍的快感就像恶土的沙尘暴将V一并裹挟而去，他尽力着扭动着身体，收缩着肠壁，眼白上翻，险些直接昏过去。  
  
那些多余体液顺着交合溢出，在沙发垫上形成了一个浅浅的水坑。最后V还是射了自己一裤子， **全夜之城都找不到比自己还要狼狈的性偶了** 。他无力地喘着粗气，把头靠在瑞弗的手臂上，全然不顾这个条子的精液正慢慢从自己的穴口往外流。不知道有多少人看到了这一幕，雇佣兵绝望的想着，早知道自己别搞什么潜入了，直接把他们全杀了多好。  
  
“他们来了。”瑞弗搂住V的手收紧了一些，“嘿，V，清醒点。”  
  
“嗯哼。”V心不在焉地敷衍了一句，该死的，他的腰好酸，喉咙也疼。等会还要猫着腰潜入控制室，这单着实得不偿失。  
  
他摇摇摆摆地站起来，就像刚下了钟的应召女郎一般往吧台走，想讨一杯烈酒舒缓一下今日的疲惫。很好，瓦伦蒂诺的人完美的无视了自己，他们要去找瑞弗兴师问罪了，也许是要他赔偿什么当众乱搞的损失费。  
  
有那么一瞬间V还是担心他的。可后来当自己挪着酸痛的下肢往上头潜入，那些溢出来、被体温温暖了的精液顺着自己大腿往下流的时候，这些念头又都消失的一干二净了。

**Author's Note:**

> 男v推不了瑞弗真的令我疑惑。瑞弗那单边耳饰真的有够骚的。  
> 这种直性子狼狗真的好香，可惜粮少的可怜……  
> 科研之下不会写文了，小学生文笔我也很痛苦呜呜呜


End file.
